tcmkiifandomcom-20200214-history
LEEDOLEEDO's way to NOT look like a Noob
Summary This guide is a collection of various tips and tricks that I've used in both the old Conquerors and the new Conquerors. I have found that these tips can be used to gain a significant edge in both the early, middle and late game, and to make yourself a desirable ally. (I.E not look like an idiot) Changelog April 4th, 2015 - Began the guide - Partially finished at this point, will update General Tips (USE IN ALL PHASES) # ALWAYS, ALWAYS walk around. An experienced conquerors player never stays still. Whether he is building out his base, marching his troops, or surveying an enemy base for intelligence and whether to expect an attack, an experienced player will always have his eyes out and his legs marching. # DON'T TRUST ANYONE, EXCEPT YOUR ALLY. Other players may tempt you into making a "Don't attack until ____ min" truce. Remember, they can break this truce and attack you with an army at any time, without warning. Don't let your guard down, never trust anyone except your ally, and always have a defensive army at hand. # ARMY > TURRETS/BUILDABLE DEFENSES. Units, especially heavy soldiers, are the best turrets around. Before spamming turrets, make sure you have filled the unit caps. An army is the most powerful and efficient weapon to guard a base. It's also mobile, meaning they cannot be kited. # Dip your toes into the water. Kite an enemy base's turret ranges. Are there any exposed buildings, especially in the early game, that you can pick off without getting shot? Go ahead. They can cause harm to the enemy. # When building, make sure that the building can be easily defended, whether it is an army or with a defensive building. I like to build my bases compact to keep everything within the CC (Command Center)'s range. # Income without Army, Army without income. All bad. I CANNOT stress this enough. Without an income, you cannot build an army, nor make an another one. Without an army, you cannot make an income. Make sure you have the defensive capability while maintaining a strong economy. Having every crystal spot without an army is an easy way to lose, as your money makers can easily be sniped. # Artillery is the most useful unit in the game. Enemy is a total turtle and has twenty-five thousand turrets in their base? Use arty to out-range the turrets. BUT FOR GOD'S SAKE, ESCORT THE ARTY SO IT DOESN'T GET PICKED OFF BY ENEMY ARMY. # Men > Planes > Tanks. I usually like to go by this build order when expanding into unit tiers. Men are the best, as they are cheap, does good damage and have good health. Use heavy soldiers. Planes are the best because they are mobile. They make for excellent expanders (can fly onto hills) and excellent harassers. (Can kill a plant and quickly retreat.) Tanks are slow, bulky and high-damaging, and expensive. # Battleships are extremly useful in naval maps. They are the equivelent of a arty in a land map. They have extremly long range. 400 hit points and 20 damage. The battle ship can be used to pick off enemy docks, infantry and CC. During naval battles however, 2 gun boat will defeat a battleship. # Cheaper units in mass number is stronger then a more powerful unit. 10 light soldier will win aginst 5 heavy soldier. Heavy unit deal one more damage(heavy tank and planes deal 5, light tank and planes deal 4) but have the same health so heavy units should be put behind light unit in a mixed army to maxamize effectiveness of the extra damage by dying last. Light units are also faster then heavy units Early Game Tips # Expand as quickly as possible. I recommend ignoring fusion and nuclear plants altogether, and going with power plants as your main land-based economy. Why? In the early game, fusion and nuclear plants are expensive and takes a long time to pay for themselves, which means less time to expand, and less income. #Watch for rushers. A rusher is someone who focuses on military right at the bat, and goes hunting for exposed buildings and tries to kill a base whenever possible. The BEST way to combat a rusher is to follow the H.I.D.E rule. 'H'ide yourself. Stop talking, and make yourself less noticeable among the other players. Rushers target those who are loud. Scary, right? 'I'temize the rusher. Analyse his location. Who is his ally? Who is he most close to? Does he have an army? Rushers tend to go for people they are closest to, as it saves them time. If you are the closest base to the rusher, BE CAREFUL. 'D'estroy their offensive capability. If you know a rusher is most likely to target you or your ally, you MUST ELIMINATE HIM. This may set you back in the early game, but you must NOT DIE. Watch out for weak points in his base. Is his barracks/plants exposed? Good. Kill them. Is his army weak and damaged? GOOD. KILL IT. 'E'asy players make good targets. Don't look like a noob. Look like you can actually defend yourself, and can't be killed so easily. Even a rusher will not risk his army if he knows that he can't win a battle. I recommend actually investing in an army that is near or the same the power as the rusher's ASAP, while still trying to maintain income.